With the development of network, more and more people gradually depend on mobile devices for time killing, chatting with friends and entertainment, wherein almost ¾ of users of the mobile terminals communicate with their friends through the chat tools. Currently, the speech input is increasingly popular among the dominant chat tools, which avoids the operation of repeated clicking in the conventional virtual keyboard input, and the users can communicate with each other more quickly and smoothly.
At present, most of the instant communication tools of the terminal provide the function of speech input, such as QQ setup in PC, Wechat of the mobile terminal, speech input of QQ setup in mobile, MiTalk, etc. However in many scenarios (e.g., in the meeting room or a noisy environment, or the receiver has no earphone or player, or the speech content is private, etc.), it is inconvenient for the receiver to play the speech directly when the speech is input based on the instant communication. In that case, how to enable the receiver to directly acquire the speech content is a problem always concerned by a person skilled in the art.